


Crossing Dimensions A.K.A. The Weirdest Adventure Tony Has Ever Had

by littleknowledgesuitsthegreat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 199999 meets 3490, Basically, Dimension Travel, Fem!Tony, M/M, Natasha Stark - Freeform, basically our Avengers meet their alternative selves in the canon alternative universe, but steve and Natasha (female tony stark not Romanoff) get married, in all honesty, it's weird i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat/pseuds/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following up on that in Earth 3490, Tony Stark is female and ends up marrying Steve Rogers. Funny, right? Well, it's canon that they get married in this alternative universe. So, in this fic, our regular Tony Stark and Steve Rogers end up going to this universe, and have a fun time finding out that the only reason they aren't in a happy relationship in their dimension is because both of them won't get their heads out of their asses as kiss each other already. Basically, that's their story and don't worry, they'll end up kissing at some point. On the other hand, they get to meet their alternative selves, which is pretty interesting since Toni and Tony are quite similar. Well, besides the fact that 3490 Toni Stark is female and is right about to get married to the Captain America of their dimension, as said previously. A little side story because I love creating drama, Toni may or may not be pregnant, but too scared to face the reality that she'll have to be taking some time off of being Iron Woman. It's all fun and games until there's two Starks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Probaby The Most Confusing Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Awful Summary, I know, but I'm tired and this is kind of hard to explain. Just read it, you might enjoy it nce you get the concept. Unsure if I'll finish it, comment on the story if you like it. And, again, if you do, I'll probably add another couple chapters. Depends.

Maybe it was the huge flash of green light, or the crashing noise that surrounded him, that would’ve set Tony off. Or, maybe, it was screaming. Probably the screaming. Nonetheless, he got confused out of his mind, lost, and decided sprinting away from the warm lit room would solve everything. 

Only, it didn’t. 

“Shit shit shit shit, fucking shit, where am I?!” He cursed repeatedly while running down another corridor. As his hazy vision reached into clarity, Tony had to stop and catch his breath. He glanced around to the familiar grey walls, artful setting. The Tower, he was in the Tower. Which meant the other Avengers were there somewhere. At least he could hope, or find them soon enough. 

The crazy bitch chasing him down wasn’t helping either. 

Tony shook his head and kept on running, knowing exactly where to go. The communal rooms, hopefully someone would be somewhere. He turned a sharp corner, hoping to find his destination within a few seconds. And he would of, had it not been for the person he ran directly into. 

 

He was knocked to the ground and out of the minimal amount of breath he had to begin with as he laid flat on his back. A whole disarray of colours meshed into one, then out to their designated places in his vision. Tony saw a confused blond looking over him. 

“Cap? Cap! Jesus Christ, there you are!” He said after a second, hurting his lungs with every syllable. He scrambled to his feet, nonetheless. Steve seemed on edge, prepared to fight him, as if he were an enemy. 

“I’m sorry, you are..?” Steve asked with a frown, stepping a foot away from Tony. 

“Uh, Tony? Tony Stark? C’mon, is now seriously the time where you can’t remember anything? This is seriously cliché.” Tony spat out, unsure what else to say as panic rose from his stomach. 

This was his Tower, that was his Cap, but it wasn’t. Something was off. 

“Alright, I’ll give you one chance. Step away from him, put your hands in the air, and everything’ll   
go nice and easy. Don’t, and I’ll risk splattering you against my new dress.” Arose a voice from behind him. Tony turned to find the woman yet again, the one who’d been chasing him down. 

“Okay, what the hell, lady?” He said, and with the sudden realisation of the red, gold-titanium alloy gauntlet she had about her wrist and aimed towards him, he added,”Where did you get that? You shouldn’t have that. When the hell did you get that from?” 

“Hard way then? I have it because it’s mine. I’m Iron Woman, Bitch.”

With that, a flash of light, and a crumple of Tony’s knees, he blacked out to the world.   
¬¬

“Who the hell is this guy?” 

“Beats me.”

“He reminds me of someone…” 

 

“Who?” 

“Uh, kinda looks like your dad.” 

“Him? Hell no. I thought you /knew/ him.”

“Maybe his kid? To be honest, he looks a lot like you too.” 

“Goatee trying to hard? How about no.” 

“Come on, it’d be worth looking into.” 

“....I’ll call my brother, but you owe me.” 

“Owe you? I’m getting ready to marry you.” 

“Exactly.”

“Guys, look at this.” 

They glanced over to Clint, who was leaning over the unconscious body of the stranger. Toni unfolded her arms and stepped up to the stranger out of curiosity as to what he was referencing towards. 

“What is it?” Steve asked. 

Clint cautiously held out his hand and tapped the centre of the unconscious man’s chest. A metal cling was brought forth. 

“He’s got an arc reactor?” 

“Looks like it, the only way to tell for sure is if we take his shirt off.” Clint shrugged. “You have fun unclothing the stranger that looks like your dad.” 

“We’re not unclothing him.” 

“Y’know, that’d technically be as bad as unclothing your dad or your brother.” 

“We’re not unclothing my brother, what the hell, Barton?” 

“Hey, I’m not the one who wanted to unclothe your brother.” 

“You just said that’s the only way we’d find out!” 

“And you completely went along with unclothing your brother!” 

Toni gave the grinning idiot a glare. 

“Alright, alright, we’re not taking his clothes off, and you’re not going to keep teasing Toni, okay?” Steve stepped in, almost between the two. Toni, in her white dress still on. Even with it on, Toni would try to pull something. 

“Fine. What do we do now, then? Wait for him to wake up and explain how he fell ten feet from the sky and directly on top of Toni?” Clint asked. 

“Pretty much. How’’s Nat and Bruce doing?” Steve replied. 

“She should be rounding up any guests that came here, Bruce is checking out to see if this was a portal or not. C’mon, Toni, cheer up, at least this happened today, not tomorrow.” 

“Hawkass, if this was your wedding, you’d be….. never mind, let’s just deal with this so I can get sexed up for tomorrow.” 

“You make a vivid portrait, my friend.” 

“Let’s get to work. I’m gonna go change.” 

“Sounds like a plan, I’d better do that too. We might want to consult Bruce as soon as we can?” 

“Great, let’s see what our science puppy has to say.”  
¬¬¬¬

 

If there was one thing Steve was not apt to deal with as soon as he’d awoken, this would be the entirety of the list. Honestly, he didn’t even choose to question how these things happened any more, but why. Why exactly did he find himself stumbling across unknown bedroom when he had no prior knowledge of being there?

Steve had regained his balance, but not his wit a minute after he’d awoken Where was he? The bedroom was darkened, though it was fairly neat. A king sized bed, drawers on either side, evidently belonging to two people. Though had the same basic design as the others of the Tower. This was either a remake of Tony’s design, or was he in the Tower already?   
Steve looked around for a light switch as his vision clarified itself from the haze of confusment and disarray of colours. 

He had two things on his mind. One, being to figure out exactly where he was, and two, being to find the other Avengers. Or someone, at least.

Before he could start to figure out either of those, the lights flickered on and a woman came walking in. 

“Oh, hey Capsicle, you already got dressed?” She said without paying much mind to Steve. Whoever she was, Steve assumed her as a captor. She wore a white wedding dress, slender, which widened at the end, and had curly chocolate hair that laid past her shoulders.   
Steve wasn’t sure what to say and stared back at her as an alternative. She didn’t appear to have any weapons or devices on her, but he couldn’t be sure. 

“Seriously, if I have to wear this dress for more than an hour tomorrow, I might scream.” She said while walking over to the other side of the bed, opposite of Steve. Without warning, she began to shimmy out of the white dress.

He processed undressing as absolutely bad, because what the hell was happening and who the hell was she? Something about the woman bothered Cap immediately. Something of familiarity. The way she called him ‘Capsicle’, since there was but one person who did as a pet name, with that comfort. 

Steve moved towards her, grabbing the back of her neck as he pinned her down on the bed. 

“Where the hell am I?” He asked, making sure to not hurt her in the process. 

“Steve, what the fuck?!” The woman yelped while trying to escape free with her arms. Steve pinned her arms to her back within seconds. 

“I’m giving you three seconds to tell me exactly where the hell I am and who the hell you are.” Steve persisted with a calmly executed voice. 

“Okay, okay, fuck, you’re in the tower. I’m Toni-Natasha Stark, you /know/ who I am. What’s going on?” The woman replied quickly against the sheets of the bed. 

“You’re lying.” 

“I’m not! I’m not, I swear, if you just let me go I can show you!” She protested, trying to break free without any luck at her venture. 

“And I should trust you why?” 

“Because that’s the only way you’re gonna find out I’m not lying.” 

Steve released his grip cautiously, and the woman rose again. She pulled down her dress a few inches, showing an arch of metal peaking from under the fabric. The arc reactor. 

“Look, Cap, it’s me, Toni.” She almost pleaded with a glint of fear in her eyes as she stepped back.

“I don’t know you.” 

“Yes you do! I’m-” She abruptly stopped while pulling something from under the sheets. Steve hadn’t noticed her backing away until then as a piece of metal hit him in the chest. 

“JARVIS, close up the room, now!” She yelled, running back and away from him. Steve dropped to the floor as a sharp, needle point feeling erupted from his chest.   
~~~

“Clint Clint Clint Clint! Fuck, where’d you go?!” Toni yelped as she ran through the hallways and back to the room where they’d met up in only minutes before. 

She ran into the room, exasperated and out of breath. Clint jumped up from sitting on one of the desks and walked up to her. It took quite a lot to shake Toni, something was up. 

“Whoa, easy there, what’s wrong?” 

“Don’t ‘easy there’ me, Hawkass. Where the hell is Steve?” She snapped while pulling up the dress even more so that it wouldn’t droop past her under linens. 

“Then what the hell’s going on, Iron Woman?” 

“Alright, fine. Steve’s not… Steve’s not Steve, he’s… I think we got another one. Y’know how you said the other guy looks like my brother? Well, pretty sure he’s me. Well, /not/ me, but me-”

“Toni, Toni, you need to breath. What exactly happened?” 

“I went in to go get changed and I thought Steve was already in our room. Well, I did until he pinned me by my neck into the bed, and definitely /not/ in the sexy kind of way. So either he’s gone literally insane or some weird shit’s going on here.” 

“And him going insane doesn’t count as ‘weird shit’?” Clint replied quickly before looking off into the hallway, then back to the room. Their past visitor was still unconscious. 

“Alright, look, we need to probably figure this out /now/. What do you think, just some weird type of camouflage? I’m telling Nat and the others now.” He said while tapping the thin black bracelet he had on. 

“Uh, no, he definitely didn’t know where he was, or who I was. And I mean, I’m unforgettable. No, something like… like he belonged here but he didn’t. Of course /now/ I can’t figure this out, nothing’s coming to me. How the hell…. This is seriously a…..” She trailed off before being able to finish with the word ‘cliché’. 

She didn’t notice as Clint spoke into his bracelet, notifying Natasha first of their unexpected visitor. Toni was too deep in thought, in her realisation of now her awareness. 

“I’ve gotta go find him.” She simply stated, looking off into space. 

“Find who, Steve? Nat’s got him.” 

“No, not him, other Steve. /His/ Steve.” She said with a flippant hand gesture towards the unconscious man in the room. “JARVIS, get me a gauntlet, now. I don’t think I could fit in the suit   
with a dress on.”

“Yes sir.” Came a voice from seemingly above. She held out her hand to the sky, which Clint reacted with seeming normalcy. 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

“Something along the lines of inter-dimensional space travel. Ever heard of Richards’ study on the theory of multiple universes, multiple realities? Yeah, probably not. Bottom line it, there’s alternative universe, one where apparently I’m the weird guy with the goatee, and Steve’s… well, other Steve. Basically, other Us get around a lot. Gotta go.” With that, the metal piece came flying into the room with a specific course to be traced until it slowed down at her hand, beginning to wrap itself around around her hand and wrist. With that and a yelp for the abrupt slam on her wrist, Toni ran out of the room. Clint following steadily behind her. 

“Hell no I’m not leaving you!” 

“C’mon, I can deal.” Her voice was decently loud to hear over their movements. 

“You’re in a wedding dress, with one faulty weapon, and just said your fiance apparently just tried to kill you. That’s the opposite definition.” 

“Hey, I’m still running, aren’t I?” 

“I swear, as soon as Steve hears you’ve been running around into dangerous with a rug-”

“Shut up Barton!” 

“What?! He’s not here to-”

“I don’t care! I told you not to say anything!” 

“Alright, alright. It’s fine, yknow, you being..” 

“Shut. The. Hell. Up. And c’mon, to my bedroom.” 

“Ooh, your sleeping chambers.” Clint replied in a faux woo-ed voice before they stopped to a halt, only a few doors down from Toi’s bedroom. With the flicker of running feet escaping down another corner, they chased on towards it. 

“They run, why do they always run?” Clint muttered as he sped past Toni. Suits beat dresses in terms of running. Still, without weapons, Clint didn’t have much of an attack plan. Or, he did, which could be dealt with Toni’s famous words: ‘I have a plan. Attack.’

They turned to the kitchen of the floor, cornering what appeared to be Steve. Well, not their   
Steve. A confused, yet still very blond and muscular one. 

“Clint?” This Steve sputtered, though still on edge, still ready to attack. 

“Steve, what the hell have you been doing?” 

“Who’s she?” Steve said in reference to Toni, who had ran into the room, ready to shoot as she was before. 

“Okay, yeah, definitely not regular Steve.” 

“Oh so /now/ you believe me.” Toni said, not taking her eyes from the blond. 

“Hey, I didn’t say I did before.”

“You sort of did. Doesn’t matter Steve? Buddy, I’m gonna need you to calm down now. Look, you’re probably as confused as I am, but I /really/ don’t wanna sedate you, Goatee didn’t seem to like it too well, which I can imagine. Anyway, look, you’re… sort of caught in the wrong dimension? Damn, I’m not good at this. Just listen.” Toni stumbled over her words, unsure exactly how to get her point across, since it hadn’t been fully worded through her head yet.   
Steve looked back at her with a confused expression. 

“Listen carefully, alright? I can’t necessarily explain /why/ you’re here, so you’ll just have to hear me out on this, alright? Look, you probably woke up somewhere weird that you know you didn’t go to sleep there. You’re not the only one, there’s another one who woke up like that. Or just transported, I’m just assuming it’s a sleep thing, but I could be wrong. Alright, off the point. Tony Stark, you know that name, right? Well that’s my name, Natasha Tony Stark. That’s also the name of the guy we found that crashed my rehearsal.” She tried to explain,”This isn’t your universe. At least I don’t think. You get it yet?” 

Evidently whatever she’d been saying was a little too complex for her to be bullshitting. Steve seemed halfway convinced. 

 

“I really need you to trust me on this.” 

“Where’s Tony?” 

“/Your/ Tony is in the other room, I knocked him unconscious by mistake.” She said, earning a snort from Clint. 

“Shut up, Clint. You can see him if you want, but we gotta make sure you don’t go batshit crazy and grab my neck again, and not in the sexy kind of way.” 

“And if you’re lying?” 

“I’m not, you saw the arc reactor. This is a part of the suit, see?” She wavered to the metal gauntlet. 

“You could’ve stolen those.”

“Fuck, fine. Christmas Eve, right after the battle with the ironically named metal-bots, remember? I tried to get you to drink and realised you couldn’t get drunk. So we just talked, out on the roof. About fondue and my gravestone. Specifically that I wanted it to be engraved ‘Here Lies Toni Stark, she had the coolest toaster and the best of friends’. Remember that? Please tell me you do.” 

Steve paused, hesitantly, before he nodded. 

“Show me Stark.” 

“/Your/ Stark.”  
~~~

Tony tried not to make it a habit to wake up in weird, unknown locations, but old habits die hard. This must’ve been the second or third time that day, even. Now, he awoke in a brightly lit room, laying flat on his back. Everything in his body seemed to hurt. 

With minimal movement, he backtracked what had happened to his memory. 

Late night, Banner decided to close in early, but he wanted to stay and tinker on his latest project. A minor teleportation device, nothing too extravagant. He remembered it flickering in the middle of his irritation and despair, leaving his own sense of fulfilment to fill in its place. But, of course, it’s not done yet until it works. 

Without much thought as to whether or not it’d return back, he threw in the closest thing. Which happened to be one of the damn art pencils which Steve had left. They had a system, Steve would occasionally come down to feed and water him, and sometimes Bruce too if he was there, in exchange for the safety the workshop brought. Silence with the occasional hiccup which included explosions, Tony talking to himself, or yelping and a safe (well, safe of people) space for Steve to spend his time freely in. No conversation ever really ensued between the two, an unspoken agreement. It seemed to be one of the only ways they could be in the same room with each other for more than five minutes without starting an argument. 

He sighed, knowing he’d probably replace it in the morning when he could think properly. Nothing else happened, it never returned after five minutes. Tony shut it off and gave in the the kneading allure which was sleep. Next thing he remembered was crashing into a brightly lit room, his vision in a complete blur. He must’ve fallen completely onto the woman, who didn’t seemed pretty impressed with his crash course introduction. So, out of natural reaction, he bolted. She chased him, he ran into apparently not-his-Cap, flash appeared, and night night for Iron Man. 

Fantastic. 

Tony blinked and sat up. He felt as though he’d recently gone a few rounds with the Hulk.   
The room was empty. He recognised it as one of the spare bedrooms of the tower, unsure   
which exact one. 

Where was Cap and the others? Hell, where was he? Aside from a few minor changed, decorative at most, this tower looked just like his. The people in it, not so much. Whoever that woman was… she had his tech. He mentally begged this wasn’t some form of amnesia. That’d surely be a cliché. 

Cliché… 

A few minutes past as Tony debated on his next move. He could walk out of the room, find some place to hide. After all, this seemed to be at least a replica of his tower. But no doubt there might be some form of a tracker on him. Had he been kidnapped? It surely wouldn’t be a surprise by this point of his life, considering how many times it had occurred. Still, he wasn’t necessarily fond of the whole scenario, considering its past implications. 

With a sudden thought, his hand pressed against the centre of his chest, only to have the tips of his fingers greeted by cool metal. The arch reactor was still there. The panic that arose from his stomach subsided as he outlined the circle with his hand. 

The door opened and he covered the metal piece. 

In came three figures. As if he couldn’t catch a break.

“Hawkass? Cap!” He said was the two walked in first, but came to immediately retort when the third walked in,”Aaaand crazy psycho bitch, nice to see you too.” 

The woman raised an eyebrow as she closed the door behind her with the hand free of the metal gauntlet. 

“Alright, Cap, Clint, what the hell is going on?” He asked, glancing to the other two.   
Steve paid no mind to his question while stepping forward, looking Tony over for any injuries. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“Uh, no, kinda, I’ll live. Seriously, someone better explain soon who she is and why she has my tech. And also why she isn’t in cuffs yet.” 

“Uh….” Clint trailed off. 

“Damn, do I really look like that in another dimension? I mean sort of attractive, yeah, but you’re trying a little too hard with the goatee. Short too.” The woman joked. 

“Hey, my height is perfectly average. Everyone else is just freakishly tall.” Tony snapped back, because no matter how confused he was, he could still argue his side,”And what do you mean you look like?” 

“I’m gonna give you three hints. Richards, the multiverse theory, and fucking around with portals   
of some sort.” 

“....no.”

“Oh yes.” 

“You’re saying I accidentally got caught in a different dimension? Or you did, considering there’s more of my people here than yours.” 

“Uh, no, actually, Hawkass is mine.” 

“Hey!”

“Oh, you like it.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Steve frowned. 

“Wait, is this one my Spangles or yours?” 

“Yours. Feisty one, he is.” 

“I never thought I’d hear anyone describe Cap like that, but I’m not denying it.”   
“Anyway, to sum up what we know, you crashed my rehearsal by literally crashing into me. Spangles here crashed in my bedroom. From what I can tell, you guys travelled from some weird ass dimension. Did Richards ever tell you about the multiverse theory?” 

“It’s come up. How do I know you’re not just some HYDRA agent?” 

“Clint’s right here.” She pointed to him. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna need something more than that, he could’ve been easily brainwashed.” 

“Uh, alright, then…. First thing, Crimson Dynamo for one. Ridiculous name, by the way, serious mistake, almost as bad as Iron Woman, or, well, maybe Iron man in your case? Doesn’t matter. Let’s see, You, well, we, speak three different languages, along with a rough up of ASL, which we really don’t want to tell Barton since it’s fun to mess with him, here and there. Uh, well, we were grown up on Captain America, which is probably why we hated him at first. I mean, c’mon, no one can live up to Cap’s shoes, and that seemed to be the only thing Dad was interested in. Remember when we, /you/, were eight and decided to dress up as Cap for Halloween? Completely and utterly embarrassing, you’re not allowed to tell my Cap. Hm, what’s another thing? Well, there was that one night with Hammer, which wasn’t all that impressive by the way. Seriously, that guy was a douche. Your IQ is 208, which you’re pissed off about since Richards’ is higher. Now does that sum enough about you or not?” 

The other three were left to stare back at her, then glance at Tony. It was a lot of information to share, yet he seemed convinced.

“Well, yeah, but you totally could’ve left out that Halloween bit, by the way.” He simply responded, now in his full trust. She seemed decently legitimate in her words. “Ignoring that. What’s your name, then?” 

“Well, officially, Natasha Stark, but people call me Toni with an ‘i’, you?” 

“Anthony Stark, Tony with a ‘y’.” 

“Pleasure.”

“I’m sorry, but did that just happen?” Steve piped up, which was only met by both of the genius’ signature smile. 

“Assuming we’re going to find out how to get Capsicle and I back?” 

“That’s the plan. Well, part of it. Hopefully you’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

“Aw, you hate me that much?” 

“No, the wedding’s up tomorrow.” 

“Wedding?!”


	2. Toni and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Toni have a talk in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter, next one will be longer!!

Chapter Two  
Things simmered down after the morning fiasco. After being properly explained as to what had happened, Steve became a slight bit more trusting towards the others. He had a hell of a time meeting his Alternate Self. As did the other. 

Though, quickly, both Tony and Toni (the non verbal name difference was something they had to get used to) found their way into the workshop. To hopefully fix the problem. 

“So, uh, wedding, you said wedding, and were clearly wearing a wedding dress, you’re getting married?” Tony struck up conversation immediately. His female alternative looked back at him. 

She’d finally gotten dressed into a pair of jeans and a black T-Shirt. 

“Yep, getting married. Kind of weird, neither of us are really the marrying type.” 

“You can say that again. To Pepper? Or, uh, her male alternative?” 

“Pep is still female, I’m guessing the only difference is my, /our/ gender. And no, I’m not marrying her. We had a thing back a while ago, after the whole Hammer fiasco? But no, after a while, we decided to just be friends.” 

“Oh, uh yeah, same thing with me. Are you marrying another woman?” Tony asked weirdly, remembering his little fling with Pepper which only lasted so long. A couple weeks at tops. 

“Nah. A man. And I love him.” She shrugged while pulling out a few pads of paper from her mostly used workbench. 

“Huh. This doesn’t mean I end up marrying a guy in the future, right?” 

“Welp, depends on where your timeline is. What day is it?” She asked. 

“October 6th, 2013.” He replied quickly. 

“Ah, no, then. But you’ll probably find them soon enough.” 

“It’d be easier if you told me.” 

“Who the hell thought this would be easy?”

“Fair point. Are they an Avenger?”

“Yep.”

“No way, it can’t be Nat.” 

“Who said it was a woman?” 

“My sexuality.”

“As if that isn’t a fluid concept.”

“.....Fair enough.” 

“Alright, look these over.” She said, shoving a notebook in his general direction. Though it was never fun, as a scientist, you always had to keep up an observational journal. Even mechanics trying to pretend they’re not scientists. Though Tony usually kept them up since he’d been working with Banner for however long and it was easier to throw a journal at him than try to convince him that every equation he had kept up in his mind was accurate. 

The same illegible scrawl was covered throughout the pages as his. Tony glanced over a couple pages that had been labelled at the top to indicate the portal theory. 

“Hey, I didn’t write that yet.” 

“No?” She pulled the journal down a few inches to glance over the top of it and see what he was   
talking about. He pointed down to the bottom of the page. 

“Oh, I wrote that last week.” She said,”I’ve probably gotten some more time to work on it than you.” 

“How did you manage that, you’ve got a wedding and iron woman going for you.” 

“Don’t know, time must add up. I’ve been up all week ‘cause I’ve been nervous, usually spend time down here. That’s probably why.” Toni replied with a small shrug. 

 

“You and I are seriously alike. What did you get out of it?” 

“A theory, which you’ve evidently proved. Think about it, we’re basically unzipping part of the fabric of, well, existence, so who’s to say we don’t accidentally tear over other dimensions when we do it?” She said, using light hand gestures. 

“So, basically the whole overlapping theory, all dimensions overlap each other when it comes to where they are,so it’d be easier to hop over to them.” 

“If we were to use an unprojected portal.”

“But I didn’t just hop into this lab when I travelled, and Steve landed in your- our bedroom, he definitely doesn’t sleep there.” 

“Oh, he doesn’t?” 

“It’s my bedroom, why would he?” 

“Because…?” Toni looked at him confused, frowning. 

“Because what?” 

“Um. Never mind.” 

“No, wait, why would he sleep in my….” Tony trailed off,”/No/. You don’t mean-”

She nodded, cutting him off. 

“Me and him? No! That’s insane!”

“That’s what I thought!” 

“Then what happened? I mean, he’s Captain Tightass.” 

“Well, that’s a funny story actually. Y’see, during a mission it came to the point where I had to stop my heart for a couple seconds in order to let out the power of the arc reactor and kill a bunch of, er, electronic bugs, and he restarted it after the fact.” 

“Us risking our lives on a daily basis, that doesn’t invite a guy into your bed.”

“No, but after he saved me, he gave me this whole hearted lecture about how apparently ‘my life was more than that and that I should stop’.” 

“Aaaaand?” 

“And he kissed me.” 

Tony stared back at his alternate self for a prolonged amount of time. Cap kissing him? Or, well, her? As Tony recalled past memories he shared with the Captain, it became less more surprising that there was at least a thick cloud of sexual tension between them. He just didn’t think that’d ever come to light… 

“And now you guys are going to get married.” He said. 

“Yep. I swear, I’m going to have to pay everyone to keep their mouth shut around your Steve.”   
She said with a sigh, folding her arms. 

 

“Like I always say, keep your friend rich and you’re enemies rich-”

“-And find out which is which.” Toni cut him off and they were left to stare. 

It was going to be a long journey.


End file.
